


Valentine's Gift

by DorkSeverus04



Series: WR in 69 minutes [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I swear I can't write fluff unless I have some type of angst, Tiny Angst, unedited and unbeta'd, whiterose 69 minute challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkSeverus04/pseuds/DorkSeverus04
Summary: Weiss has been avoiding Ruby for a while. Little did the Rose know, her snowflake was up to something for a special day.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WR in 69 minutes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620562
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Valentine's Gift

Ruby Rose was pouting on the couch while eating strawberry dipped chocolates. Normally, she loved just lazing around the couch while eating one of her favourite snacks, but today? She was worried about her girlfriend.

“Ruby, seriously.” Yang sat down and wrapped an arm around her sister. “What’s up?”

“I’m worried about Weiss…” Ruby sighed as she nibbled on her strawberry. “She hasn’t been sleeping that well.”

Yang snorted. “Ruby. It’s Weiss. She spends  _ hours _ studying. I’m surprised that she gets some sleep.”

Ruby only frowned. “That’s the thing.” She looked at Yang. “I don’t think she’s studying. She’s been leaving the house for hours, sometimes with Blake. Weiss doesn’t even tell me where she goes or why!” The brunette sulked. “I trust Weiss that she’s safe and everything… but I hear this little voice in the back of my head that she might be che-”

“Ruby.” Yang stopped her there and pulled her into a tight hug. “I might get into a lot of fights with Weiss, but I can tell that she loves you with all her heart. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her look at anyone with hearts in her eyes as she does with you.” The blonde then ruffled Ruby’s hair. “Besides, Weiss knows that if she ever makes you cry, I’ll break every bone in her body!”

Even if Yang was joking about that, Ruby held onto Yang’s arm as comfort. “I only hope that you’re right about this…”

“Give her a few days. I’m sure that whatever she’s doing will make you happy. Has she ever given you anything that you were unhappy with?” Yang loosened her hold onto Ruby and grabbed a strawberry to eat… only to be stolen by Ruby.

“That’s the thing.” Ruby hummed as she ate the stolen strawberry then gave Yang a dumb, loving smile as she thought about her girlfriend. “Weiss never needed to give me anything. Just being with her makes me happy.”

“She  _ has _ been spending time with you, right?” Yang tried to take another strawberry only for the entire bowl to be taken away from her. “Hey! I’m trying to help you here! The least you can do is give me a couple strawberries!”

“Weiss made these for me!” Ruby huffed then thought about it as she picked up the red treat. “Whenever I’ve been playing games, she’s with me. Sometimes she’s asking me questions about the game like what I like about them and stuff.” She dropped her snack. “I-Is she out because I haven’t been letting her study for school?”

Yang sighed as she scratched her head. “The only thing that I can tell you now is to trust her. If not, then give her a talk.” She then looked at Ruby with an evil grin. “If you don’t, then I’ll lock you two in your room and won’t let you out.”

“Gah! I-- Ok! I’ll talk to her!” Ruby sighd, suddenly not feeling very hungry and gave the bowl to Yang. “I’ll just be in our room taking a nap…” 

“Night sis.” Yang popped a strawberry in her mouth. Once Ruby was out of ear shot, she sighed. “Did she forget Valentine’s was in a few days?”

* * *

A few days passed since Ruby promised to talk to Weiss but she never did. The brunette sighed deeply as she walked home from her short walk with Zwei. She blinked at the sight as soon as she walked into the door, seeing her girlfriend laying on the couch asleep. 

It wasn’t unusual to see Weiss asleep on the couch, sometimes whenever she was tired, the white-haired woman would collapse on the couch for a while. What was unusual was a box on the coffee table and a single white rose taped to it. It looked as if Weiss just finished wrapping it up before taking a nap. 

Silently, Ruby walked towards the box to see what was written on it. 

**To: Mein Rosenblatt**

**From: Your Snowflake, with love.**

With a smile, Ruby knelt next to the couch and kissed Weiss on the lips, whispering softly. “Thank you, Weiss.”

“Mmm…” Weiss stirred awake and Ruby felt bad for waking her up. “Ruby…?”

“Hey… Sorry for waking you up.” Ruby kissed her again and sat on the couch. 

Weiss merely rubbed her eyes and leaned onto Ruby. “It’s alright. I’m sorry for falling asleep.” She sighed as she cuddled against her girlfriend’s arm. 

“You haven’t been sleeping well lately. It’s fine.” Ruby then looked at the box. “Was this why you’ve been losing sleep?”

Weiss blushed as Ruby saw the gift already. “I… uh… Y-Yes…” She blushed harder and looked away. “I hope that you like it… Happy Valentine’s day.” 

“W-What?” Ruby blinked as she pulled out her scroll and looked at the date. “Ack! I totally forgot! I’m sorry, Weiss!” She then pouted. “You know… if you didn’t worry me, I wouldn’t have forgotten…”

“Excuse me? I was working hard on this for  _ months _ !” Weiss’ eyes widened as she covered her mouth. 

Now  _ that _ got Ruby’s attention. “So… whatever you got me in this box, you’ve been working on it?” She raised a brow.

Weiss’ silent nod was the only confirmation she needed before she carefully opened it. Ruby saw that it was a disk and looked at Weiss for help to understand it better. 

“Let’s go to our room and play it on the computer.” Weiss then took Ruby’s hand carefully as they walked up the stairs and sat down by the computer.

Ruby placed the disk into the reader and held onto Weiss’ hand, seeing how she was fidgeting. “Weiss, whatever you made for me, I’ll love it.” She smiled reassuringly. 

“I hope you’re right…” She mumbled and saw the screen starting up. 

“I know so--... I-Is this a  _ game _ ?” Ruby’s eyes widened as she looked back and forth between her girlfriend and the computer screen.

“I uh… y-yes…” Weiss looked down. “It’s simple for now, but I-- MMPH!” The white-haired woman couldn’t finish her sentence as Ruby pulled her into her arms and kissed her deeply.

“So that’s what you’ve been doing lately! I love it!” Ruby grinned. 

Weiss blushed. “D-Dolt! You’re only looking at the starting menu! A-At least play it before you say that you love it!” 

“It’s a game my girlfriend made just for me. Of course I love it!” Ruby grinned as she kept one arm around Weiss’ waist to ensure that she wouldn’t leave during the game. “Ok so… what kind of game did you make for me?”

“Dolt.” Weiss rolled her eyes as she kissed Ruby’s forehead. “Isn’t figuring out things part of the fun?” 

“You know me too well.” Ruby grinned as she held onto Weiss closer and started up the game. “Woah! It’s mini-me and mini-you!”

“J-Just play!” Weiss groaned as she rested her head onto Ruby’s shoulder, watching her girlfriend play with a childish gleam in her eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ruby smiled. A few moments passed before the brunette wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “You bet that I’ll be thanking you later though.”

“S-Shut up and play the game!"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And here I am late with the 69 minute challenge and Valentine's day one-shot so I just mixed the two. 
> 
> ... ... ... Ok it's me, this isn't gonna be the real Valentine's day one-shot I was planning but have this nice fluffy thing until I finish it.
> 
> Weiss developing a game has been an idea of mines for a while and thought it would be fun to actually write something small for it.
> 
> Hoped that y'all enjoyed! See y'all next time!


End file.
